Yugioh: Guardian Angel's
by Masquerade 13x
Summary: It's been years since the time of 5D's and now a new threat has come to Neo Domino City. Now a new hero must find four angel's who shall seal away the evil that has existed since the time of angels. Pleace be nice this is my first Fan Fiction.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_It has been over two decades since the time of Team 5D's and over a century since the time of Jaden Yuki and Yugi Muto, The Earth is finally having the peace humans sought so hard for and it helped them advance even further, now the world has bridges that connect each nation and they even connect to space. But when a new evil begins to rise, and it is up to one duelist to find a way to defeat it and his name is Grey Walker…._


	2. Chapter 1: The Begining

Yugioh

Guardian Angels

Chapter I: The Beginning

"Stardust Dragon attack him directly, SHOOTING SONIC"

_Ahhhhh_ screamed the boy as he was attacked by Stardust dragon and his life points turned to zero.

"And that's game John, nice try though" said the boy with silver hair.

"Ahh I almost had you too, how are you so good Grey" said John "we've known each other for years yet I couldn't even beat you once."

The boy with silver hair and blue eyes was named Grey Walker who was in his teens and excels at dueling but he has no wish of becoming a professional duelist for a number of reasons. He wore black jeans and shoes. He also wore a white short sleeved shirt with a grey vest.

John was a boy about the same age as Grey except he was shorter than him and had brown hair and green eyes. He wore blue jeans and wore a red shirt.

"That was a great duel guys" said a girl with braids "my favorite part was when John got blasted by your dragon Grey" she was laughing for a while until John said "shut up Lena I could have beaten him if I tried."

Lena was a sixteen year old girl who hung out with Grey and John. She had black hair in braids and her eyes were black as well. She wore a red blazer and a pink skirt, while also wearing red slippers as well.

"Yeah" she replied "when Grey goes blind and forgets how to duel completely ahaha."

"I'd like to see you try to beat Grey then Lena" John said.

"Nah I don't even like to duel just to watch them and besides Grey is just as strong as a pro. Hey Grey how about we sign you up for the national championships. I'm sure you could wipe the floor with all those guys."

"No thanks Lena" replied Grey "I told you I don't like big tournaments."

"Why don't you ever want to go for the tournaments man" John said angrily "if I had your skills and awesome deck I wouldn't hesitate for a moment to go to the pro leagues. Eating all that fancy food, living in a huge mansion, and hanging out with so many hot models."

"John your drooling again and" Lena then punched him as hard as she could out of anger and shouted "STOP ACTING LIKE A MORON NOW."

"Oww Lena" replied John as he was in pain "why did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Cause you were acting like an idiot John" said Grey "you really should pick your words carefully around Lena." He then just closed his eyes and smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Man I don't get you two at all" replied John "if I know any better I'd guess you two were a couple."

Lena blushed a little and then angrily punched John again.

John was yet again in pain but even though he was in so much pain he demanded that Grey duel him again.

"Sorry John but I'm kind of tired today so I think I'll pass" Grey then walked to his D-Wheel and put his helmet on "but maybe next time" he then rode off.

Grey was driving his D-Wheel to his apartment. This was where Grey grew up when he was living with his adoptive mother Mana. Grey was an orphan when he was only four and when Mana found him one day on a cold winter night, she took him in and raised him as her own. That was until a fateful day when an accident had occurred when Mana and he were driving from the movies one day. A drunk driver hit their car; Grey had survived the crash but his mother wasn't so lucky. After that accident the landlord let Grey stay in their old apartment without rent. Grey was reluctant at first but the landlord insisted. So in order to pay back the landlord for his kindness Grey does chores and errands for him whenever he can.

Grey had arrived at his apartment and drove his D-Wheel into the garage area and parked his D-Wheel. He set the brakes on it and put the lock on before leaving. He walked out of the garage and went through the front doors of the apartment. He was greeted by the landlord as usual and was asked to do an errand later. Grey told the old man he will and walked off to his apartment room. He opened the door and closed it as soon as he got in. He then laid on the couch since he was tired and didn't feel like walking to his bed. He closed his eyes and then fell asleep.

Grey was having a dream; he saw nothing since it was pitch black. He then saw a girl with hair as silver as his but her eyes were red also he thought he was seeing an angel, appeared right in front of him and she was glowing. He heard her say "don't go" he asked her "don't go where". "You're in danger, don't go" she said "wait what kind of danger "he replied. He then woke up in a cold sweat; he told to himself "a dream, no it was something else I just know it but what." His phone then rang; he took the phone off the table and answered it. He heard Lena calling his name and asked her how she was. She then panicked and said "Grey get over here now it's John. After you left some guy came and asked us about you. John pretended to be you and dueled the guy but when he received damage he actually got hurt, we need you Grey." When Grey heard that John was endangered he told Lena he told her he was on the way and jolted out of his apartment. He got on to his D-Wheel, but before he was going to ride out to help his friends he remembered the girls warning of him being endanger. But he didn't care about his wellbeing he was only concerned about his friends.

He drove his D-Wheel to the last place he saw his friends. He saw John laying on the ground injured and Lena holding him. He also saw an unfamiliar person; he couldn't see his face since he was wearing a helmet. He got off his D-Wheel and went to John to see how he was doing. He saw John badly hurt and asked him how this happened. John opened his eyes and said "Grey sorry I couldn't beat this guy" Grey interrupted him and told him he should save his strength. John told him no and said "watch out for this guy, he's just as strong as you and he has this weird power as well" he then fainted. Lena was crying and calling John's name. Grey stood up and said "who are you and why did you do this to John." "Before I answer that answer me this. Are you Grey Walker?" Grey then told him he is. The man then smiled and said "excellent, I've been waiting for you. If you want to know anything I suggest you come after me Walker" the man then ran to his D-Wheel and said "oh and by the way I'm Cross" he then drove away. Grey jumped on to his D-Wheel and told Lena to call an ambulance for John and drove off to follow the man named Cross.

He followed Cross until they were both on the highway. Grey demanded to Cross that he tell him what he wanted from him and what he did to John. Cross then said "I could tell you but that would be too boring just to tell you. So how about we duel and I'll tell you what I want from you." Grey knew he had no choice so he replied "if that's what you want fine Speed World 2 set" he then heard the voice coming from his D-Wheel "Duel mode on, Auto Pilot Standing by" a pulse of light appeared from his D-Wheel and covered the area. The lanes then flashed Duel Lane on them. An announcement from the speakers announced a riding duel was going to start and that all other vehicles must leave the lane. The road started to come up from the ground so that the riders can go into the duel areas. Both of them entered the duel zone and both of them shouted DUEL! They then drew their hands.

**Cross Vs. Grey**

**LP:4000 LP:4000**

"How bout I start us off" Cross said "I draw and end my turn."

Grey was confused on why Cross didn't summon a monster but he took this as an opportunity to end this duel quickly. "My turn draw" his and his opponents speed counters went up to one. In his hand was Quickdraw Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog, Descending Lost Star, Sonic Chick, Angel Baton, and with his draw Turbo Synchron. "Well then I'll start this duel off by sending one monster in my hand in order to special summon Quickdraw Synchron and when I have a tuner monster on my side of the field I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard. Now I summon Sonic Chick in attack mode. Now I tune my level 1 Sonic Chick, level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and level 5 Quickdraw Synchron. Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior! **(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 1500)**"

"Oh impressive Walker" said Cross. "If you think that's impressive wait till you see this. Road Warrior attack Cross directly, Lightning Claw."

**Cross: 1000/ Grey: 4000**

"I'll end my turn by playing a face down your move Cross"

"Heh…heh I'll show you Walker what I can do" Cross said "my turn draw" both their speed counters went to two. "I activate the Speed Spell-Angel Baton this allows me to draw two cards as long as I have two speed counters but I also have to discard one as well." He drew his two cards and discarded one; he then had an evil grin on his face. "Now the real fun can begin I play the Speed Spell-Foolish Burial. By removing two speed counters I can send one monster from my deck to the grave and I chose Darklord Edeh Arae." The card popped out from his deck and he sent it to the grave yard. "Now I activate Overboost which gives me a boost of four speed counters." "Yeah well even if you do get four counters" replied Grey "you'll still end up with one in the end." "Well then" said Cross "I guess I'll have to make the best of it by playing two more Overboost's." "What?" Grey said in surprise."This brings my speed counters to twelve and now I play the Speed Spell-Monster Reborn. Removing ten of my speed counters, allows me to special summon Darklord Superbia **(ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2400)**." "Wait" Grey said shocked "when did you" then he remembered the card Cross sent to the graveyard. Also Grey didn't recognize the card Cross summoned. "Darklord Superbia's effect activates now. Whenever he is summoned from the graveyard I can special summon a fairy type monster from my graveyard; so now rise Darklord Edeh Arae **(ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2000)**." Now a second monster Grey didn't recognize is summoned to the field; but he wasn't worried since both of them aren't strong enough to beat his Road Warrior. That was until Cross played a certain card. "Now I activate the Speed Spell-Speed Energy, now as long as I have at least two speed counters which I do I can use this cards effect; which is to give two-hundred extra attack points for each speed counter I have. So if I have two that means my Superbia gains an extra four-hundred attack points." Grey was worried now. "Darklord Superbia attack Road Warrior with Hell shower." Road warrior was destroyed and when Grey received the damage he actually felt it. He also received an injury to his left eye; he placed his hand over his eye and then he just uncovered it so he could continue the duel. But in his mind he was thinking that this happened to John.

**Cross: 1000/ Grey: 3700**

"Don't think I'm done Walker" said Cross "Edeh Arae attack him directly." Cross's attack had hit Grey and hard as he was screaming in immense pain. "I'll end my turn Walker with a face down, your move." Cross's speed counters dropped to one.

**Cross: 1000/ Grey: 1400**

Grey was in so much pain but he tried his hardest to stay conscious. He then said "my turn draw" his speed counters went to three while Cross's turned to two. "I activate Descending Lost Star" he revealed his face down card "this card allows me to special summon a synchro monster from my graveyard in defense mode as long as I decrease its level by one and its defense to zero, so revive Road Warrior **(ATK: 2900/ DEF: 0)**." "What's the point of that" said Cross "here's a little information for you Edeh Arae can deal piercing damage. So even if you did summon a monster in defense mode it's hopeless." "Sorry but I'm not done yet, I activate the Speed Spell-Angel Baton to give me an extra boost" Grey smiled at the cards that he drew and discarded one of them. "Now I summon Turbo Synchron. Now I'm tuning my level seven Road Warrior with my level one Turbo Synchron. Clustering hope forms a new shining star. Become the path that lights the way, Synchro Summon! Reverberate Stardust Dragon **(ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)**." A dragon then appeared in a burst of light. "So what" said Cross "you may have summoned out a fancy monster but that won't save you from my Darklords." "Sorry but" replied Grey "this card is exactly what I needed, time for a taste of your own medicine Cross, I activate the Speed Spell-Speed Energy." Cross was extremely surprised by this move. "That's right Cross you're not the only one with Speed Energy and now I'm going to use it against you. Since I have three speed counters my Stardust Dragon gets a boost of six-hundred. Stardust Dragon attack Darklord Superbia, Shooting Sonic." "Sorry Walker" Cross said to him while being so calm "but I activate the trap Darklord's Bewitchment and with this my Superbia is safe since I can switch the attack on a Dark-type Fairy monster to another I control so I choose Edeh Arae." "Fine then you'll still lose a bunch of points anyway."

**Cross: 200/ Grey: 1400**

"To end my turn Cross I'll set a face down, your move."

Cross didn't say anything as he drew his next card. He didn't say anything for a while until he said "Walker" Grey was listening carefully "you truly are what hoped for you" he then smiled. Grey asked him what he meant by that. "I want you" said Cross in response "to be in this group of mine. You see I go around the country looking for duelists to join my group and you are the one I want to join." "Sorry but" replied Grey "I'm not interested in joining anything with the likes of you." "Did I say you had a choice? Oh no Grey Walker you're going to join me no matter what. I summon the tuner monster Hell Master's Jar **(Level 2 ATK: 0/ DEF: 500)**." "A tuner monster" Grey said in response." "That's right Walker a tuner and when this certain tuner monster is normal summoned I can summon one Inferno Minion Token for each Darklord on my side of the field. And since I have one I can just summon one token (**Level 2 ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)**. Now I'm going to tune my level two Inferno Minion Token, level eight Darklord Superbia, and my Hell Master's Jar. The most beautiful of angel's falls from grace, light and darkness invades his heart and conflict for control. Synchro Summon. Bring forth the Apocalypse Hell Master-Lucifer **(ATK: 4500/DEF: 3000)**." "Grey had never heard of a Synchro Monster with 4500 attack points before, but then Grey activated his trap card. "Sorry Cross but I activate Assault Mode Activate, now Stardust Dragon Evolve into Assault Mode **(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)**. Wasn't expecting were you Cross now I can last this round and win this duel." "Actually Walker" Cross replied "I was hoping you would do something like that." He was shocked by this. "Lucifer's effect activates now Walker "Cross shouted "if my opponent special summons a monster I can change that monster's position and inflict damage equal to its level times a hundred." "Sorry Cross" replied Grey "but I activate my dragon's special ability. I can sacrifice it to negate your monster's effect and destroy it." "Oh no Walker" Cross said sarcastically "but that's useless since Lucifer can negate the effect of a monster as long as I remove one monster in my graveyard." Cross held his Edeh Arae in his hand and removed it from play; Grey's Stardust Dragon switched to attack position and he received a thousand points of damage. The damage had injured him even further, he then looked up and saw Lucifer with his human like face and angel and demon wings, he thought that was the last thing he was going to see. "Hell Master-Lucifer destroy Stardust Dragon, Paradise Lost" Lucifer manifested a giant sphere of light and darkness and threw at Grey and Stardust Dragon. The force of the attack was so great it forced Grey's D-Wheel to crash along with Grey. He thought he was going to die but then he saw the girl again and she said "live, please live for me."


	3. Chapter 2: Enlightenment

Chapter II: Enlightenment

"Now be consumed with evil and darkness Walker" said a voice.

"What do you mean?" Grey said.

"Be consumed by your evil, become an Apostle of Hell, become evil itself Walker" the voice said in response.

"Don't go, don't be tempted by his worlds Grey" said another voice.

"What do you mean by that? How do you know my name and where are you I can't see where you are its pitch black here" Grey replied.

"I'm the light that's going to wake you up" the voice said then a bright warm light appeared in front of Grey and then he woke up. When he got up he saw he was in a hospital and had bandages all over his body and he had a broken arm and leg since a cast was over them. He looked around until he saw Lena sleeping on the side of the bed.

"Hey Lena wake up, please hello" Grey said as he shook her to wake her up.

"Uh Grey, GREY! You're awake now I was so worried I thought you would never wake up" Lena said as she was crying.

"Now Lena" said Grey "please don't cry now please I'm alive and well not entirely well but alive. So Lena how's John doing, I bet you he's going to come from that door and say how could you lose to that guy I'm the only you're allow to lose to" he then laughed a bit but stopped since he was in pain.

"Grey" Lena replied as Grey was listening "Grey, John he's…he's…" she then stopped and then began to cry again. Grey then widened his eyes and said "no it can't be John. Your lying right Lena it just can't be" tears dropped from his eyes and he shouted John's name out.

"Oh and Grey" Lena said "your deck your deck, the deck you got from your mom, most of the cards were destroyed only one card survived, here" she then handed him his Stardust Dragon card.

"My deck is gone as well" said Grey "I lost my best friend and now I lost the only thing that makes me feel like my mom is still here with me."

Lena then said "I'm sorry Grey but it was the only card I found that wasn't destroyed and another thing Grey your D-Wheel is totaled as well. The landlord and I were able to get it back to the garage, but that's about all we could do, sorry."

"Don't worry about it Lena" Grey said to make her not feel bad "it's my fault for being reckless, so please don't feel bad about it."

Lena just sat there very quietly until Grey asked her how long he's going to have to stay at the hospital. She said if his condition gets any better two week or even less; but if it doesn't maybe a month. Grey felt useless as he could not do anything for a few weeks and that he couldn't protect his friend.

_Two Weeks Later_

It has now been two weeks since the incident and Grey is out of the hospital since his injuries have healed miraculously quickly, but he still had his arm in a cast. John's funeral was today and Grey came to it; Lena didn't want to come since it was too painful to come. Grey could understand since even he felt like he didn't want to come. He paid his respects to his best friend and comforted his parents. After the funeral Grey wait straight home; since his D-Wheel was destroyed and he had neither the time nor money to fix it John's parents gave him a ride home. When he went into the apartment he went to the couch and laid down. He was thinking to himself about that day. The day he met Cross and saw that monster Lucifer. Grey had seen and memorized every card in the game of Duel Monsters and yet he's never seen a card as strong as that card before.

"The reason you've never seen that card before is because is never put into circulation" a voice said.

Grey quickly got up and said "what whose there!"

"You may be the one, if you had survived that attack with a demon lord, Mr. Grey Walker."

"How do you know my name" answered Grey "tell me who are you and what you know about that guy name Cross."

The voice answered "I will tell you all that you want to know, but only if you come to see me. Here is the address" an old man just appeared and place a blank card with writing on it on the coffee table "be prepared and I suggest you wake up now."

Grey then woke up; he told himself that was a dream until he saw the card the old man put on the coffee table. He knew that couldn't have been just a dream; he picked up the card and saw the address. The address was apartment 424 Tops Area; Grey was happy that the location was close but he felt like not going since high class places weren't really his thing. But if he wanted to find out anything about Cross he had no choice. He looked at the back side of the card and saw more writing on it. It read "also bring your Stardust Dragon and the card hidden behind your locket. Bring this card to gain entrance into Tops" Grey was confused by the last thing the note said; he could understand about Stardust Dragon but what did he mean the card hidden behind your locket. He took out the Duel Monster card shaped locket from his neck. And opened it to see the picture of him and his mom; he got this locket from his mother on Christmas and has cherished it since. He found the part of the locket where the picture was inserted in. He actually had never even once taken the picture out of the locket, but he needed to know if there was something secret behind it. He pulled the picture out of the locket and when he did a Duel Monsters card had fallen out of the locket. He was surprised that a card was in there all along. He picked up the card to see what it was, but when he looked to see the card it was blank. No details what so ever not even a name was on the card. Grey was wondering why his mom gave him a blank card in the first place and why the mystery old man wanted him to bring it.

_The Next Day_

Grey got up early in the morning to go see the old man as he didn't want to stay at the Tops for long. He walked towards the Tops area to go see the old man. When he got to the entrance of Tops the security card stopped him from coming until he showed him the card and said "ah yes we have been expecting you Mr. Walker, the apartment is on floor nine." He then let Grey into Tops; when he saw the Tops for the first time he was amazed on how big it was. He went into the giant apartment building and found the elevator. He went in and pressed the button for the ninth floor. It took awhile but Grey finally had made it to the ninth floor. He found a sign that pointed him to the apartment. After much walking Grey found the apartment. He was going to knock on the door, until he saw the note that said come in its open. He opened the door and when entered he heard some classical music. He walked through the hallway until he saw a man in maybe his fifties sitting in a chair. The man then said "welcome mister Walker, you are probably wondering who I am, you may call me Jones, and you must be wondering why I have called you here?" Grey simply replied yes. "Good then Mr. Walker, the reason I have called you here is to test you." "Test me on what?" Grey replied. "I want to" said Jones "test your skills as a duelist Mr. Walker." "But" shouted Grey "I don't even have a deck anymore." "Yes I know that Grey, but that's why I want you to go to that statue over there and raise your hand up to that statue" replied Jones. Grey went up to the statue and raised his hand like he was asked to. Grey was doubtful anything was going to happen and that Jones was a crazy old man; that was until the statue glowed, the light was so bright Grey closed had to close his eyes. After the light had died down Grey was surprised to see a deck in his hand and asked Jones what happened. Jones replied "that was a machine that analyzed you and created a deck that suits you perfectly and also I suggest putting that blank card in your pocket in that deck of yours Grey." Grey did as he was told and put the blank card in the deck; after putting the card in his new deck Grey quickly looked at the new cards he had. The deck was similar to his old one except with a few cards he did not recognize. Jones then said "I hope you memorized all of cards Grey for now our duel is about to begin. And I'm not talking about any duel Grey I want a Riding Duel. Also I do know you don't have a functioning D-Wheel so I'll lend you this one." He then pulled the sheet off to reveal a basic design D-Wheel. "Okay I have wheels now" said Grey "but where are we going to duel and I don't think you've notice but my arm is broken." "Oh Mr. Walker did you think we were actually going outside for this duel" said Jones he then snapped his fingers and then a door appeared and opened "this is where we are going to duel Grey." In the door was a giant stadium with a dim light to light it. Grey was very surprised by this and when he walked in his arm immediately could move again. He asked Jones how he did that; Jones replied "oh Mr. Walker don't worry about that, for now let's get that cast off." Jones took out a thin blade and quickly slashed at the cast not leaving a scratch on Grey. When Jones did that though Grey was sort of scared half to death; he wanted to say something but he was afraid of what could happen if he did. Jones then got onto a three wheeled D-Wheel which was likely designed for balance for him. Grey got onto the D-Wheel he was given and put on the helmet that was on it. They were on the starting line and both said in unison "Speed World 2, Set." They then both rode off onto the stadium; finally they both shouted DUEL!

**Jones Vs. Grey**

**LP:4000 LP:4000 **

"I'll let you start off Grey" said Jones.

"Alright then" replied Grey "you're going to regret it though, my move I draw." In Grey's hand was Shield Wing, Debris Dragon, Angel Baton, Negate Attack, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and with his draw the blank card. "For my first move I summon Shield Wing **(ATK: 0/DEF: 900) **in defense mode, next I play a face down and end my turn."

"Is that all you got Grey disappointing" replied Jones "my move, draw" he drew his card and both their speed counters went to one. "When you have a monster on your side of the field I can special summon Cyber Dragon **(ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600) **and now I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000)**. Now I'll attack your Shield Wing with Zwei" Jones sent his dragon to attack Shield Wing but it wasn't destroyed. "Sorry Jones" said Grey "but Shield wing has to be attacked three times before you can destroy it," "Excellent move Grey; I'll end my turn by playing two facedown's, your move."

"My turn draw" said Grey both of their counters hit two "I play the Speed Spell-Angel Baton, now I can draw two cards as long as I send one to the grave." He drew two cards and sent Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard and with that his plan has been set "I now summon Debris Dragon **(ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000)** and with him on the field I can special my Quillbolt Hedgehog **(ATK: 800/DEF: 500)**. Now I tune my level two Shield Wing, level two Quillbolt Hedgehog, and level four Debris Dragon…wait what's happening" his monsters were not performing the synchro summon and Grey was puzzled. "I'm sorry Grey" said Jones "but I can't allow you to synchro summon, not yet at least. So I activated Discord and it prevents you from synchro summoning, but only till the third end phase this card was activated." Grey was in tight pinch then so to end his turn he set a facedown.

"My turn Grey" Jones drew his next card and the speed counters went to three "I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform** (ATK: 500/DEF: 500)**, now I can equip it to Cyber Dragon Zwei to give him a boost of five hundred. Now my Cyber Dragon attack Quillbolt Hedgehog." "Sorry Jones but I activate Negate Attack" said Grey "so my little friend isn't going to get attacked." "You have impressive skills Grey, but you still have so much to learn; I end my turn."

Grey was wondering what he meant by he had so much to learn. "My turn draw, I switch all of my monsters to defense mode and end my turn with a facedown." He could do nothing more except that.

"I guess you don't have much fight left my turn Grey" Jones drew his next card "I un-equip my Support Platform onto my monster card zone. Now I sacrifice it to summon another Cyber Dragon and then I reveal one spell card in my hand to activate Cyber Dragon Zwei's effect to treat its name Cyber Dragon." When Grey saw the card he revealed and when he activated Zwei's effect he knew what was going to appear. "Now I play the Speed Spell-Speed Fusion" continued Jones "I fuse my three Cyber Dragons into Cyber End Dragon **(ATK: 4000/ DEF: 2800)**." In a flash of light a giant three headed mechanical dragon appeared "Now Grey what will you do now." Grey just looked onward at the monster before him, the legendary signature card of Truesdale.

**To be continued…. **


	4. Chapter 3: Angel Advent

Chapter III: Angel Advent

"I fuse my three Cyber Dragons into Cyber End Dragon **(ATK: 4000/ DEF: 2800)**" said Jones. In a flash of light a giant three headed mechanical dragon appeared "Now Grey what will you do now." Grey just looked onward at the monster before him, the legendary signature card of Truesdale. "Cyber End Dragon" shouted Jones "attack Shield Wing now, Eternal Evolution Burst." The attack had hit Shield Wing and Grey had lost a significant amount of life points in one turn. "I'll end my turn Grey."

**Jones Vs. Grey**

**LP: 4000 LP: 900**

"My turn" Grey said weakly "Draw." He looked at his hand of only three cards. He felt like he couldn't do anything at all. All he had in his hand were a blank card, a tuner monster, and a level one card. Grey thought to himself "I can't win this, it's hopeless. That monster is just too strong" then he looked at the level one monster. "This is the card Mana told me about, that time."

_Flashback_

"_Grey" said a young woman._

"_Yes Mana" said the child Grey._

"_I want to tell you about this card" she then held up a card._

"_What is it Mana?" Grey asked to his step mother._

"_This card is called Winged Kuriboh and this little guy has the power to save anyone Grey."_

"_Really Mana?"Asked Grey._

"_Yes" answered Mana "because this one card represents one thing…"_

Grey then remembered that single word his mother said that he will remember forever; Hope. Grey's worried look became a face of determination. "I set one monster" Grey said with determination "and I end my turn."

Jones then looked into his eyes and said "you have fierce eyes now, there's no more doubt in them now. I accept your challenge Grey. My turn, draw, Cyber End Dragon attack Grey's facedown monster, Eternal Evolution Burst." Jones' monster obliterated Grey's face down monster in an instant. Jones had thought he had won the duel until he saw Grey's life point counter had not dropped a single point. He then asked him how he survived the attack until he saw a monster with wings appearing on Grey's side of the field. "My Winged Kuriboh's effect prevents me from taking damage when he's involved in battle" said Grey "also when he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard all damage done to me this turn is turned to zero." "Grey I end my turn and with this last turn Discord is sent to the graveyard, but I have to ask you Grey" said Jones "how come you didn't give in. What if instead of attacking Winged Kuriboh I attacked another monster what would've happened then?" Grey just smiled and replied "I don't know what could've happened Jones, but I remembered something someone close to me said a long time ago. Have hope, that's what she always said and I had forgotten about it until I saw Winged Kuriboh, Mana's favorite card. When I saw that card I remembered to never give up hope even when it seems hopeless." Then the blank card had started to glow in Grey's hand.

"My turn" shouted Grey and then the blank card in Grey's hand wasn't blank anymore. It had a picture and name now. "I sacrifice my Debris Dragon and Quillbolt Hedgehog; Brighten gales, become the wings that soar from never ending hope. Become the path that lights the way, Take Flight Guardian Eatos **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)**." He then summoned a woman with Native American clothing and angelic wings. Jones was amazed at the site of the legendary card Guardian Eatos. "I activate my facedown trap Assault Spirits and I can equip it to one monster and I chose Eatos. Now I can use Eatos' effect by, sending one equip card on her to the grave yard I can remove up to three of your monsters and gain a power boost of five-hundred for each one remove so I'm taking out your Cyber Dragons." Ghostly images of Jones' Cyber Dragon appeared on the field and Guardian Eatos absorbed all three of them into herself; Jones was shocked at that move. "Now we're even Jones at four-thousand but not for long I activate the Speed Spell-Double Summon and with this I summon Herald of Orange Light and tune him along with Shield Wing to bring out Armory Arm **(ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1000)**." A mechanical arm monster then appeared onto the field. "Next I equip Armory Arm to Eatos, now Eatos has an attack of five-thousand. I bet you know what's going to happen next Jones, Guardian Eatos attack with Celestial Slash." A blade of energy appeared from the finger tips of Armory Arm and Eatos was charging at Cyber End Dragon. But then Jones said "impressive strategy Grey but to no avail, I activate the trap Malevolent Catastrophe and with this I can destroy all of your spell and trap cards, so long to your cards." A giant storm then appeared and tried to destroy all of Grey's cards, but then it mysteriously subsided. "What is going on? What happened to my trap?" Then he saw the trap Grey activated. "Jones I had hoped you would do something like that" said Grey "I activate Starlight Road which can only activate if you use a card that destroys two or more of my card. I can negate its effect and destroy it and special summon Stardust Dragon." Grey then summoned his Stardust Dragon and Guardian Eatos continued her attack on Cyber End Dragon and sliced it in half. Jones had lost a thousand life points; he wasn't worried until Grey said "now Armory Arms effect activates, which allows me to inflict damage equal to the monster I destroyed with Eatos, so this is the end." Cyber End Dragon's ghost appeared and attacked Jones. Victory was Grey's.

**Jones Vs. Grey**

**LP:0 LP:900 **

**One Turn Kill**

When Grey had won the duel both players had arrived at the start line. "Okay Jones" said Grey "you owe me answers now. So tell me everything you know about Cross, what happened there, and most importantly who you are?" "Yes Grey I do owe you answers now" replied Jones "and I shall given them to you but I must warn you they may be shocking to you."

"Bring it on Jones."


	5. Chapter 4: Preliminary

Chapter IV: Preliminary

It has been a week since Grey had met Jones, and learned what he was destined to be tasked with. He was at the Preliminary final matches for entrance to The National Championships. Grey was thinking about what Jones had said that day he won against him.

_Flashback_

_One Week Ago_

_Grey had just won his duel against Jones. They had both stop their D-Wheels at the starting line; Grey had demanded to Jones he wanted the answers he was promised. Jones said he was going to and asked Grey if he would be prepared to hear them. Grey simply said "bring it on.' Jones smiled at what he said and replied "very well" he then snapped his fingers and they were back at Jones' apartment._

_When Grey realized where they were he asked Jones' what happened; Jones replied "isn't it obvious I teleported us here." Grey was very annoyed by that answer and wished he said how did they teleport; but he didn't want to say that now as he wanted the answers he was promised. The first thing he asked Jones was who he is really._

"_Well I guess I should start with my entire name" said Jones "I am Jones Krawler I was a card designer years ago and no I am retired."_

_Grey replied "okay I know who you are now but I have to ask what does a former card designer like you want from me."_

"_I want you" Jones said "to stop my creations." When Jones said that Grey was confused and asked him what he meant. "Well Grey, years ago when I was still a designer I had created seven cards, they were known as the Darklord series."When Grey heard that name he was filled with anger but let Jones continue his story. "They were seven dark attributed fairy monsters with extremely devastating effects. At first I was going to stop at those seven but then I felt sort of possessed I began to design seven new cards a synchro counterpart of the Darklords. After a month of work I had finished them. I called that series the Demon Lord series; they were turned into actual cards, but when I held them in my hand I felt a presence that exceeded all of the evil in this world. When I felt how evil they were I hid them away in all corners of the world."_

_Grey then asked "so what do you want me to do then; go around the world and find these cards?"_

"_No that's not what I want you to do" replied Jones "besides they've already been stolen."_

_Grey immediately asked him what he meant by that they were stolen already. Jones said "well a few months ago I went to check on the cards but when I did I saw that the facility that I had left the card with was destroyed when I had arrived there. It was totally destroyed. I found one of the surviving guards and he showed me a recording of what happed." Jones then pulled out a small screen and Grey looked at what was on it. _

_A person is laughing maniacally in a room of flame and said "finally the seventh card is mine now; Hell Master Lucifer is now in my possession." The recording ended and Grey was scared stiff and said "that…that was Cross…he was the one who did all of that."_

"_That is correct Grey, the man you call Cross has stolen those cards and destroyed all of the facilities they were hidden in."_

"_So what do you want me to do Jones; do you want me to go fight these guys, but in case you don't know I'm only one guy. I can't fight seven psychos by myself."_

_Jones calmed Grey down and said "that is not what I want you to do Grey, you have a different task at hand. Tell me do you know what Pandora's Box is?"_

"_What" said Grey in great confusion._

"_In Greek mythology there was a woman named Pandora who had opened a bow that was given to her by the gods, but unknown to her was that the box contained all of the evil in the world and she had released it into the world. She quickly closed the box, but something was trapped within the box. Do you know what it was that was trapped?"_

_Grey replied he had no idea._

_Jones turned back and pulled out a case and said "hope" he then opened the case to reveal four cards with their pictures showing, but their names and descriptions were blank._

_Grey observed the cards and asked Jones what they were for._

"_Grey" said Jones "I want you to find the owners of these cards." Grey was yet again confused._

"_Let me explain Grey, from the beginning. Back when after I hidden away the Seven Demon Lord Cards, I had a vision while I was asleep. In the vision was this large being sitting on a thrown and I could quiet see the face since it was covered by light. The figure said to me "Mr. Krawler, I have seen what you have done and I do not approve of what you've done but I will give you a chance to repent." Then four angels appeared before me and turned into these gems; they landed in my hand. Then the figure said "go forth and forge hope for the future along with my angels, find the herald as well the seeker of my angel's owners, good luck." I then woke up thinking it was a dream but then I saw the gems in my hand and knew it wasn't a dream. I then began to create the four archangel cards which you see before you. I tried to use these cards but I couldn't use them. I realized that they could only be played by certain people. So I set out to find them but I had little success. I grew so old now that I can't continue the search."_

"_So you want me to find them for you then?" said Grey._

"_That is correct Grey; I couldn't find them, but I think you could. My destiny was to create these cards and yours is to find them."_

"_Okay supposed I am this seeker of yours; but why me I haven't done anything miraculous."_

"_Ah but you did Grey, it was Cross who came to you." Grey felt agitated when he heard that name. "He came to you because he must of sensed something about you and even though you would've lost your life to him on that day you still lived. That's why I chose you grey. You are the person who can find the hope of this world."_

_Grey was pondering this for a little bit and said "fine then I'll be your seeker, but I have a few things to say one is Cross is mine."_

"_Fine Mr. Walker."_

"_And two how did you get your hands on Cyber End Dragon. There is only one of its kind and the only known people who owned it were Truesdale, so how did you get it Jones."_

"_Well if you must know Grey, I was given that card when I was younger, but I know longer own it now" replied Jones._

"_What do you mean by that, you used it in our duel a few seconds ago" Grey said in confusion._

"_Well Grey the deck I used to duel you with was a cheap imitation created to test you, this is my true deck." Jones then handed Grey his deck._

_Grey took the deck and looked through it carefully, he didn't see any of the cards Jones used in their match. "What happened to it Jones?"_

"_Well I gave it to someone else as an inheritance, just like how I received it years ago."_

"_So who had it now?"_

"_Just someone who could never forgive me."_

_Grey started to stop his questions about the Cyber End Dragon and asked him where he should start looking for these owners and how to identify them. _

"_Well Grey" said Jones "well to find the owner of these cards you must go around and find duelists, the card will start to glow and sometimes resonate. When you find the person that the card belongs to give them the card but try to do it discretely. Then when they play the card a mark will appear on their hand. And where you should start finding these people is obvious." He then pulled out a poster with the words National Championships._

_Grey then said "okay that is a good place to start looking, but Jones in order to get into that tournament I have to win a preliminary tournament and I don't know if you already know this but there is only one tournament left for two spots, but they aren't going to accept any more applicants now."_

"_Oh Grey" Jones said "don't worry about that, since I submitted your name a week before."_

"_You did what now" Grey shouted._

"_Well I had to, I knew it would've been too late by now, so I went ahead to enter your name."_

"_But why did you do that I mean what if I wasn't your guy."_

"_Mr. Walker I had believed you were the person I've been searching for ever since your encounter with Cross. So my effort would not have gone to waste. Besides I need you to win the Nationals no matter what."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Well if we find the owner of one of those cards that's a bonus, but the real reason I want you to enter is the prize do you know what it is?"_

"_Yeah isn't it like an invitation to the International Championships?"_

"_Exactly, I need you to win that tournament no matter what because if you win that invitation, you are allowed to travel all over the world to observe the other competitors for free. I f you won that you could go around the entire world with no problems what so ever and find the owner of these cards."_

_Grey knew that Jones was right about that and that he should win the tournament. "Well now the preliminary tournament will begin the day after tomorrow at the Down Town District. You have to rest now for the tournament. Take the cards now, please Grey."_

_Grey took the cards from the case and placed them in his deck case and waved goodbye to Jones before leaving._

_End of Flashback_

The MC was then announcing "EVERYBODY LISTEN!" Grey snapped out of his day dream. "Today is the day to determine who will be competing in the National Championships." Everybody started to cheer when he said that. "Now there only two spots left for the Nationals and four people are striving for it and here they are." He pointed to the four men standing together and the crowd cheered again. "Here in Block A we have the silver avenger Grey Walker and the person facing him is the supreme bushido master Isshin." The crowd started to cheer even louder. "Now in Block B we have the epic gun slinger Bill Jones Kid and the one facing him is the master of blades Sky Brave." The crowd began to cheer again; all of the other duelists kept calm, while only Sky was waving at the people cheering. Grey then noticed Lena in the crowd and she was waving to him. He smiled and waved back; then Lena held up a sign that said Go Grey, Win! Grey was both flattered and embarrassed that she did that; what he didn't understand was that Lena was at the tournament when he didn't even tell her.

The MC started to talk again "Now without further adieu, let's get these matches on." The crowd cheered louder than ever before; the duelists face their opponents and turned on their duel disks and shouted DUEL!

**Grey Vs. Isshin**

**LP:4000 ****LP:4000**

"I'll start off if you don't mind, draw" said Isshin "first off I'm going to summon Legendary Six Samurai-Shinai **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500)** and with him on the field I can special summon Legendary Six Samurai-Mizuho **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)**. "Now when I control a face-up Six Samurai monster with a different name I can special summon this to the field. Come forth Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 500)** also when I control two other Six Samurai monsters Kizan gets 300 attack points." Kizan's attack went from 1800 to 2100. "Finally I end my turn."

"UH-OH" said the MC "Grey walker is in a pinch now, facing three monsters already, how will he counter this."

Grey was remaining as calm as if he was sure he would win. "My turn" said Grey "draw." He looked at his hand and placed three cards face down and ended his turn.

The MC shouted "WHAT'S THIS! Grey Walker has only placed three facedowns on the field and no monsters on his field, is he giving up after coming this far in the prelims!" The crowd was starting to worry and gossiping around.

"I guess you under estimate me" said Isshin "Grey Walker, draw. I summon Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki **(ATK: 200/DEF: 2000)** and when he's normal summoned I can special summon another Six Samurai; I summon Legendary Six Samurai-Enishi **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 700)**. Both of their effects activate now Enishi gains 500 attack points when I control two Six Samurai monsters besides him and Kageki gains 1500 when there's another Six Samurai on my side of the field." The crowd watched as Isshin's monsters grew stronger. "Now before I attack you I activate Mizuho's effect if I tribute one Six Samurai monster. By tributing Shinai I can destroy one card on your side of the field and I'll pick the middle card." Shinai was sent to the graveyard and Mizuho destroyed Grey's faced down card which was Mirror Force. "Mirror Force eh, that could've helped you, but too late now Kizan attack Grey Walker directly." Kizan began to attack Grey but then he suddenly stopped; Isshin was surprised that his attack didn't go through. "Sorry but" said Grey "but I was prepared to stop your assault; I activated the trap Negate Attack which doesn't only negate your attack but it also ends the battle phase." "I'll get you next turn" Isshin said in irritation "I end my turn."

"My turn, draw" said Grey as he smiled "just what I wanted; when I have no monsters in my graveyard I can special summon this card. Brighten gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope. Become the path that lights the way, take flight Guardian Eatos." Grey's ace monster appeared on the field.

"OH THERE IT IS" shouted the MC "the legendary card Guardian Eatos!"

"Next I equip" said Grey "Celestial Sword-Eatos, this gives Eatos a 300 point boost finally I use Eatos' effect and remove from play your Legendary Six Samurai-Shinai to give Eatos an extra 500 attack points to her."

"So I'm not impressed or worried Grey Walker" Isshin replied "you have only one monster on your side of the field, you can't beat all four of my monsters in a single move."

"Well for your information Isshin, while I have Celestial Sword-Eatos equipped I can attack all of your monsters, so say your prayers Isshin; Guardian Eatos attack Celestial Slash." Eatos began to attack all of Isshin's monsters first with Mizuho **(LP: 2300)**, then he attacked Enishi **(LP: 1200)**, and finally Kizan. The match was over

**Winner Grey Walker **

"OH AND ITS DECIDED!" shouted the MC "the winner of Block A is Grey Walker." The crowd cheered loudly again. "Now let's see about Block B."

The crowd looked at the duel with Sky and Bill.

"XX Saber Hyunlei" shouted Sky "direct attack."

**Winner Sky Brave **

"OH AND THE WINNER IS SKY BRAVE! Now the winners of Block A and B have been decided and they will both go to the National Championships. I am your MC and I pronounce this Preliminary Tournament to a close."

The crowd the shouted loudly again and died down.

Lena walked to Grey and said "well congratulations Mr. I don't like tournaments."

"Well" replied Grey "I needed to get my mind off, of well you know."

"Yeah I guess your right Grey." Lena then had a depressed look on her face.

"So Lena" Grey asked quickly "how did you know I was even in the prelims?"

"Well Grey, one way I found out was from a friend of mine who watched the tournament and she saw you; that and there were posters announcing the end of the prelims."

Grey sort of felt a bit half-witted for a moment but was glad Lena quickly changed her mood.

"Yo Grey Walker" said a voice. Grey looked back and saw Sky coming towards him.

"Oh your Sky, did you need something from me" Grey asked.

"Nah I don't need anything from you, but you need this." Sky gave Grey a sort of invitation. Grey asked what it was.

Sky explained that what he was holding was the invitation to the National Championships and that he needed it as proof that he qualifies for the Nationals.

"Thank you Sky" said Grey.

"It's no problem, besides I want to face you; but not before the finals, I want to face you during the finals for the championship."

"Why do you want that?"

"Because I sense something in you and you are an extremely skilled duelist so I thought it be fitting for me to win against a strong opponent." Sky then held out his hand.

Grey replied "don't you mean me winning against you?" He grasped his hand with Sky's and they both laughed.

A rivalry was forged between these two duelists; but unknown to Grey one of the Archangel cards glowed faintly in his case.


End file.
